


The Fling

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessional Sex, Emotional Fluff, F/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger celebrate a small success in a great way. They spend an evening together in a muggle bar, but the real fun started once they find themselves wrapped in each other's arms unable to keep those secrets hidden away from each other. He had fallen for her, so had she, it was only a matter of time, that they needed to address the elephant in the room. And the best way to do it is by making love- slow and soft, tender and sweet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	The Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first Lupin/Granger.

**The Fling**

“Why me?”, trailing his fingers over his spine, Remus Lupin, the consultant to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, murmured over her forehead.

“Just because,” Hermione Granger, the Director of the same office in the Ministry of Magic, hummed. Her breath fanned over his chest, teasing him lightly. 

“Was this supposed to happen?” he dared to give a definition to his raising doubts. He was way older than her. This would be frowned upon by society, the ministry. A werewolf and a witch!

“Please stop belittling yourself,” she mumbled,” as I said just because.”

“So, was this a fling?” he asked tentatively.

“No unless you want it to be?” she whispered apprehensively of his inner turmoil.

Flipping her on the bed, Lupin growled,” Stop playing riddles with me, Granger.” Since he had her hands trapped beside her head, she could only arch herself, until she brushed against his heaving chest. His eyes dilated and the very next moment he devoured her parted lips, like a starving beast.

When he thought he had enough tasting her mouth, he rubbed his nose over her racing pulse and demanded her answer,” So, was this a fling?” He was painfully hard and she was already dripping, without giving him the luxury to tease her further, she had wrapped her legs around his hip and moaned as he drove himself home.

As she began seeing stars behind her eyes, she blurted out,” You always wondered how Greyback died. Well, I killed him, because he dared to ruin your life. I am sorry I couldn’t save Tonks. But I never pitied you...rather your resilience baffled me. Your strength enamored me. We are different yet alike. We belong to this world of magic, still, we hover around the periphery. And there was also another reason.”

Thrusting harder, because not only her words had affected her, he was not expecting her to be bluntly honest with him. He thought for a moment, she wouldn’t have said any of it, if they were not tangled in each other’s arms. She would not have confessed if they both were not so drunk. She wouldn’t have grabbed his arm and asked him to dance with her at a muggle bar, because they were celebrating the passing of the Law to sanction the manufacture of Wolfsbane potion legal and safe for mass production. Neither would he have accepted her invitation to spending the evening together, if he was not looking forward to it for a while.

As she writhed under him, her muscles fluttering delightfully around him, he confessed,” I have dreamt of this moment. I tried to imagine the color of your flushed skin while you rolled in euphoric orgasm.”

“Remus, harder, please,” she begged, but her eyes pleaded with him to say the rest still waiting on the tip of his tongue.

He didn’t wish to hurry anymore. Their first time together was frantic enough. He stopped and watched her thrust, felt her fingers dig into his flesh. Then sat up, drawing her up along with him. Holding her flush against him, he hugged her possessively.

“I am glad it is you; I am glad, I never took this step with Dora. You satiate my hunger; you make me feel whole. The wolf in me groans in pleasure, each time your insides flutter around me, determined to receive every drop without inhibition.” Tilting his head up, he watched his muse smile down at him and hold onto his shoulders determined to follow his lead.

“Hermione, I don’t want this to remain a fling. I want it to last,” he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her sternum languidly. He loved the sound of her beating heart, as much as he loved to draw those excited moans out of her, each time, he brushed against that spot hidden within her, that made her clench and unclench uncontrollably.

* * *

When the morning came, he woke her up and together they drank freshly brewed tea and chewed on short biscuits. She sipped from his mug while sitting across his lap, gesturing her hand in the air, swirling the dust speckles further to explain some elaborate process of approaching the werewolf packs across the country systematically and building an amicable relationship. Her hair twisted above her head into a messy bun held in place by his long quill. His fingers stroking her bare knee affectionately.

Unable to hold himself back, he pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. She grinned at him and mumbled,” Though I like the way your kiss, I am just curious, what was this one for?”

Remus waved his hand gesturing at her and whispered,” Until now, I used to wake up, pull over my wrinkled shirt and put on my equally wrinkled trousers and start my day with a horribly brewed tea. Hagrid does it better than me, “fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, which the witch was draped in, he sighed,” but here you are wearing my shirt, making the morning tea, while I enjoy having you in my arms. This is blissfully domestic. Tell me, Granger am I still dreaming?”

Instead of kissing him, she furrowed her brows and asked,” Why do you keep saying that?”

Wrapping his arms around her, until she had placed her head over his chest, he heaved a sigh and stated,” Can you blame me?”

“No, maybe you are right to doubt things. But I am not going anywhere,” rubbing her palm over his chest she spoke with renewed determination,” Remus Lupin, I found my home right here, within your arms. This is not a fling.”

Dropping a kiss over her wild hair, he inhaled her scent and smiled like a child,” I am glad that this is not a fling, nor is this my daydream. You are here for real and witch, I am not going to let you go.”

“And what are we going to say to the others?” the woman inquired at length.

Remus straightened up and kissed her below her ear and whispered huskily,” We will leave that up to Molly Weasley. After all, she was determined to make me notice you.”

“She did not! Molly and a matchmaker?!”

Chuckling against her skin, he stood up and walked back to the messy bed,” I shouldn't have said that not now at least when I know for sure, you are smelling irresistible once again.”

* * *

A/N: wasn't the best day, yet I tried to write something different and new.


End file.
